Paper Flower (FT fanfiction)
by ChubbyPanda10
Summary: (ON HOLD) An unlucky teenager landed in the Fairy tail world. She now lives inside a five year old girl who can control paper. Join her as she face challenges, strange mages, and an overpowered guild called Fairy Tail.
1. Prologue

I do not own Fairy tail or the characters, just my OC and plot. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. If I did, I would make them less OP, and lesser fanservice.

Anyway, this is my first fanfiction. Feel free to give a constructive criticism.

~~~~~~~~

 **Prologue**

I went out of my apartment.

After I locked the door shut, and walked down the streets. There were not much people here, or cars passing by which was a good thing for me.

I wore my new white earphones, as the music was put at the highest volume. I pulled out my phone and opened a game. Its where you can catch pocket monsters in real life.

A lot of people play it because of its popularity, they are what you call the bandwaggons. I mentally shake my head at those people.

I felt my phone vibrate from my right hand. A starter is nearby, the arrow pointed at the pedestrian lane. It gave me a green check when I was in the middle. This is a stupid move.

I didnt notice people giving me weird looks. This game is more important right now!

After two tries, I finally caught it. Yush.

The music from my phone stopped playing.

I froze at my position when I heard a car horn from my right. It's gonna bump me.

I can't move.

My body fell to the ground at the impact of the fast car, as I started bleeding so much. I can't feel anything.

My vision turned black.

~

(For better experience listen to Ansia- Gunslinger Girl - https/m./watch?v=p8G4a_yCJt4)

I opened my eyes.. and saw nothing.

So.. this is what it feels like when you're dead. Just a black space, with my soul roaming around. Suddenly, a bright light blinded my eyes, I looked at the other away.

"Human." He called me with his deep and powerful voice.

"Are you .. God?" I softly said. If this was not serious, I would be laughing at this. God is talking to me.

"I am." he paused and continued.

"Human, i'm giving you another chance to live in another world. Do you accept?"

"What world would that be?" i asked him, my eyes were shadowed

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

My eye twitch at that response. Really? What a cliche answer.

"What if I refuse?" I asked curiously

"Then your soul would turn into nothingness. You will no longer exist."

I sighed as I made up my mind. I hope I end up in the Naruto world. Being a ninja would be so cool.

" Alright, take me to this world."

" Very well."


	2. C1: New Family

C1: Fairy Tail world

 **~X769~**

3 years old

 _First Person View_

I see the darkness again, Why can't I see anything? Am I blind in this world?

Oh. I'm closing my eyes.

I opened them and see a girl with short black hair and brown eyes, she was holding my body. I looked at my hands, it was tiny. I was back to being a baby.

I didn't know what to do so I tried speaking, my words turned into gibberish. I cried loudly, startling the girl who was holding me. She tried to calm me down, as another person went in the room.

A man with spiky black hair that looks anime- ish. He had black eyes, band aid on the bridge of his nose. He wore a black shirt, and brown pants. There was a ghost of smile in his reaction.

They started talking about me who was creating a lot of noise. I learned that the girl who's holding me is my older sister.

Her name was Hinata.

And I don't know what my father's name is. I also learned that my name is Hanako, which means "Flower child" according to my knowledge as an otaku.

Okay. First, I need to know what world I'm in right now.

My older sis held my hand as we followed our dad.

We were in the dinner table, my sister made me sit on her lap as she fed me some food, and I ate them. I made a lot of mess, woops.

Her eye twitched at the mess, she got up and placed me at the chair. She looked at me and said -

"Watch and learn, imouto."

She held out her hand and random pieces of white paper floated at mid air. She made the paper lay flat at my mess. And it somehow cleaned it up.

My jaw dropped for a while and giggled as an innocent sister. I need to fit in this world. My "nee-chan" grinned at my reaction.

Hold up, did she just do Magic?

A lot of possibilities filled up my brain, I can be in another anime about magic that's not fairy tail. Yes. That must be it.

My face was staring at the wall as I was occupied with my thoughts. My nee-chan waved a hand in front of my face, as I snapped back to reality.

"Geez. You are being weird today imouto-chan."

After she said that, our father was wearing a white shirt, black pants, and an old trench coat. He also wore a black coat.

"Hey dad. Where you off to?"

"I'm going back to the guild. Someone has to provide for us, you know."

"I see." she frowned

"I'll be gone for a while. Take care of your little sister."He ruffled my nee-chan's hair.

And .. he left.


	3. C2: Stranger

**C2:** New Family

 **X** **772**

 _(6 yrs. old)_

I tried my best to catch up to her, she's running ahead of me. My feet can feel the soft green grass as I crushed it with every step I take. Sweat ran down my forehead, I wiped it away with my right hand. Now where could she be?

I scanned the area in front of me, there's trees everywhere.

There were twigs that stayed on my disheveled hair, the stupid branches must have messed it up. Can't wait for this game to be over.

 _Flashback_

 _Dad left again, what do we do now?" I said, getting bored of the silence_.

 _"Follow me. Let's play outside, okay?"_

I _would rather spend time sleeping than play a game. Geez._

 _Once we were outside.._

 _"Tag, you're it." She said as she took off._

 _"Childish." I shook my head at her ways._

~

Minutes passed, I can't find where she went to. I see something black on the bushes.

"M _ust be her hair_." I grinned as I walked silently to it. When I was near enough, I placed my hand on the top of her black hair. And the person jolted at the contact.

"Found you, nee-chan." I said proudly

The person removed my hold from his/her hair, and turned around.

My jawdropped when I saw a boy, who had spiky black hair, silver eyes, and a black mask that hid his mouth.

 _He kinda looked like Kakashi from naruto._

He wore a black shirt, blue pants, and blue ninja shoes.

I felt my face turn red from embarassment. Woops.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were my nee-chan."

"It's fine." his voice was soft and sounded irritated ?

I caught a glimpse of the cover of his book, it was a book about kunais.

"Hey, you look like a ninja. What's your name?"

"None of your business, kid."

"But.. we look the same age."

"No? you're too short." he retorted at me

An irk mark appeared on my face, my hand twitching to punch this guy's face.

Who does this guy think he is?

"I'm sorry.. I can't hear the sound of an annoying fly." I retorted back poorly.

"Get hearing aids, old lady."

 _Patience.._

"James."

"What?"

"Its James Lee. That's my name." He said

My mouth formed an O, as I realized something.

"Then i'm Saito Hanako. Don't forget that legendary name."

He nodded and went back to reading which translates to "go away".

"I have to find my nee-chan. See you around ninja kid."

Maybe onee-chan went back, I went around the woods for a while. More branches messed up my hair, but I don't really care.

On my right was a large river, with a red wooden footbridge. There were some sakura trees around here. I sat under one and pulled out my sister's manga which I found lying under my bed.

Its was about this girl who was feared 'cause her looks. She looked like a pale ghost. And there she meets her white haired bishounen who was rich, popular, and cool.

I continued reading as the sakura petals flew to my hair and clothes. This was really messy. I stood up and sat on the red wooden bridge like a homeless person.

I felt someone cover my eyes from behind.

"Imouto, you .. made me wait for an hour." She was catching her breath, looking as if she'll pass out anytime soon.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I hid the manga behind me.

"Dandy." she paused and continued. "What are you hiding there?" she asked me suspiciously.

As she circled around me, and I accidentally dropped the manga. _Ninja skills 10/10_

I tried reaching for it, but she grabbed it first.

She looked surprised after seeing her favorite manga. I mean she did spend a week looking for it. And now I must pray to Kami to save me from her wrath.

"Hey, imouto. Can you explain how this went to you?"

"Uhm... no thank you?"

Her eye twitched at my reply. She cracked her knuckles, and turned to me.

"Nee-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was yours.." I tried my best to look sad, but i'm failing badly.

"My name is written on the cover."

 _"I'm gonna die today."_ I thought as the evil aura surrounded her, she went closer and closer.

"O _h shit."_ I cursed mentally, as I closed my eyes tightly. I braced myself for the beating.

I felt her fingers hit my forehead.. hard. A red mark appeared there.

"You don't have to steal it, you know. Just ask then I'll let you borrow it." she tossed me the manga and crossed her arms. I caught it in return.

"Let's go back, it's getting dark here."

I followed after her as we went back home.


	4. C3: Travelling

**C3:** Missing pt 1

Three weeks has passed since otou- san left to his guild. He hasn't come back ever since. I may look fine, but i'm starting to get worried.

At this rate, we'll run out of food and money. My older sister thought of getting a job in this city called Magnolia. I don't know much of the places in the actual anime so that's really unfortunate for me.

"Imouto, pack your bags. Let's go to our otou-san's guild."

I nodded, I wasn't surprised at her decision there. She seems to be out of it these past days. I mean without our father around.

Also, I'm curious to know what guild he's in right now. Was he in a small but loyal guild? or a popular and strong one?

"I heard him say.. it was.." She paused to think about the name. I waited patiently for her reply.

 _.. Dont be fairy tail_

" Fairy Tail."

" Uhm.. You sure its not Lamia Scale or that cool guild called "Shadow Fang ."

"No?"

I frowned at her answer there. I would rather join a guild called Rainbow Penguins than be in that disastrous guild.

Anyway, no matter what petty excuses I give to her. She would still want to join Fairy tail 'cause of its popularity as the strongest guild.

I snapped out of my thoughts and finished my breakfast of typical eggs and bacon. Afterwards, I went up to my room and packed my things inside my backpack.

It had some clothes, my origami book, five manga books, and etc.

After a thousand tries, I was able to close the zipper. As I cleaned my messy room, I happen to found something under the bed.

It was a small green utility belt with two bags on each side, I kept my origami papers inside.

Also, I wasn't slacking this past month, nee-san taught me how to fold paper cranes and gave me an origami book for my birthday.

I looked at the full body mirror, my clothing consists of a white shirt, red jacket, black cargo shorts, and white sandals. I wore my long hair down, not bothering to style it.

After packing, I struggled to carry the backpack with me downstairs. I accidentally let it go and it fell to the wooden floor, leaving a crack.

 _Woops_.

Hinata heard the noise and saw what I did.

"You need help there, imouto?" she deadpanned at me.

I shook my head at her offer. I can handle this by myself.

I got a piece of square shaped paper from my smaller bag and threw it at my bag like a weeaboo who's trying to mimic card fights in an anime.

A ton of papers carried it for me as I walked down and I shrugged like a wannabe cool kid.

My nee-chan rolled her eyes at me.

She led the way outside, as her black cape flutter as she walked ahead of me.

It was still early in the morning. Our surroundings is still dark and there was not much to see. The breeze was shivering cold, even if I wore a jacket today.

We have been walking for two hours. Even in the past world, I wasn't the most athletic person you ever meet. My thoughts wandered to my past life.

Suddenly, nee-chan stopped abruptly. Her action made me bump into her by accident.

"Imouto, let's sit here for a while." she looked at me with her tired eyes.

I nodded and sat on a log that I made as my chair. I observed the view around me.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings that much, the sound of rushing water fillled my ears. No, you pervert. I was referring to a river beside us.

My sister sat under this tall tree, that was beside the river. She leaned against it as her eyes began to close. She fell asleep...

Minutes passed, and I closed my eyes. I'm starting to feel sleepy until i heard.. voices from a group of people.

\--

 _Okay! I know not much happened here.. but the siblings are trying to find Fairy tail now, our heroine's not that happy about that and blablabl_

 _I promise you there will be more action in the next episode._

 _Also, this book got 200 views already :0 Thank you so muchh_

 _Shoutout to the quiet readers/lurkers out there. Give this book some support by **commenting** or just **favorite** it._

 _I'll give a shoutout to first two commenters who reviewed my book. Just give your honest opinion, cuz that can really help me as a fanfic writer lol_

 _byeee~_


	5. C4: Surprise

C2: missing part 2

"Imouto, hide over there." She whispered and pointed at the bushes, near us. Her voice was commanding while her black eyes looked everywhere.

"No, I'll fight with you."

"Stop being stubborn and get over there."

While we argued back and forth, the two men heard the commotion. They both came forward and looked at us. They looked dangerous. Who are these people?

"Just our luck. We need new slaves for that stupid tower" The first guy continued, ending his sentence with his creepy grin.

He activated his magic circle and attacked us with his wood magic.

My nee-san reached out her hand against it and a paper shield appeared in front of us. It prevented the wood from hitting us.

"Run.. imouto."

"But-"

More wood started to break the shield. But she was holding out by herself just fine.

" **GO."** Her voice sounded scary for a second. She turned to paper and transferred near the man using her paper magic.

I wasted no time and start running the other way, as she distracted him. The high voice of the first guy was heard from hear.

" **G** **ET** **THE OTHER BRAT !"**

shiT.

He's after me.

I ran as fast as my short legs can bring me. This stupid body was really a pain to be in. I'm a hobbit as a six year old. My stamina was bad even in this world. I stopped for a while, and saw no sign of that man.

I prepared to run until I bumped into someone's chest and fell to the ground. The dirt stained my white dress and my hair.

"I got you now, little rat."

I froze at the sight of the man in front of me. Time went slow as he raised his fist, he was about to knock me down when a kunai landed between us, it had those ninja tags.

Smoke went everywhere, making it hard to see things. I felt someone pull my hand and we started running. Looking up to that person, it was-

James Lee.

We ran as fast as we can. As I struggled to keep up with the ninja beside me. We were able to lose the guy who was chasing us.

"Hey." I snapped out of it and looked at him.

"What were you doing back there?" I asked him first.

"I happen to be passing by."

"What?"

"Training." He said shortly, as if it was obvious.

"How about you?"

"Me and my nee-san were going to this guild. Our otou-san went missing."

"I see."

"My ne-esan! I need to go back there!"

"It's too risky. Those mages aren't normal."

"I don't care. She's fighting them alone. I need to protect her!"

He sighed to himself and looked at me.

"Fine. Just don't get lost and follow my lead."

And we were off.

~

When we went back to the river. Everything was destroyed. The trees were down, papers were everywhere, and there was no sign of anyone here.

"They're not in here." he said quietly.

 _'No shit sherlock.' I thought to myself despite the situation right now._

"What do we do now?" feeling lost for the first time.

"Get your bags and you can live with us until you see your sister."

I nodded and followed him to their house. I left my things somewhere in the forest. I went and picked it up and followed the silent ninja.

"Hey ninja. I forgot to ask but where are we?"

"You don't travel much, do you?"

"No?"

He had his arms folded at his head while we walked. He sighed.

"We're in the Edgefield forest. Just near Margaret.

"Oh."

I pretended that I knew what he's talking about. I looked around and the places still looked the same to me, just more trees. I'm getting sick of seeing the same things.

Suddenly, he stopped walking. There was a wooden gate in front of us. Someone opened it, and looked at the ninja then at me.

The man looked like he's in his thirties, he had a bald head, brown eyes, and an Adolf Hitler mustache. He wore a brown long sleeved shirt that was tucked in his elbows, brown pants, and sandals.

I'm guessing that's his father, they don't look alike though. We walked in, as I was behind him.


	6. C5: Weird family

Chapter 5

"So.. Who's your friend here?" the bald-headed man looked at him. His head was shining brightly. It blinded my eyes as I tried not to look his way.

"This is Minako. I found her running around the woods."

I coughed at that. The boy must have inhaled too much smoke to remember my legendary name.

"Actually, it's Saito _Hanako_." I said emphasizing my first name at him. "T-hank you for having me here, sir."

"Sir? Just call me Jobert."

"O-kay, Mr. Herbert."

The ninja snorted at the way I said his name. He knew I wasn't paying attention.

I smelled something burning and it didn't smell good.

"Uhm.. anyone smell that?" I asked them.

"Shit!" the man said a lot of colorful curses as he left the living room. I looked back to the ninja. He was gone.

"SON. GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER! he shouted really loud, it hurt my ears.

I stood up from the pink sofa and went to the kitchen where the commotion was taking place. It was hard to see with all this smoke. I coughed violently.

"Mr. Jobs? Where are you?"

"Right here." I saw his hand moving aroud as he tried to clear the smoke around us. And I went next to him.

After a lot of coughing, the ninja came with the extinguisher. He tossed it to his dad, which he thankfully caught it.

He tried to squeeze the handle, but it was backwards. The white smoke went to his face.

"My eyes!" he quickly covered both of his eyes and let go of the object. It fell to the floor with a thud as it rolled to my direction.

 _I regret this so much._

I took it and aimed it at the burning pot. Squeezing the handle and it cleared away the fire.

Uncle Jobert fell to the ground. He passed out. I looked at the ninja.

"Is he dead?"

James glared at me because of my stupid question. He crossed his arms.

"Don't be mean."

"Fine."

~

(1 day later: 3 _am)_

I went out of my room. It was finally peaceful. No unecessary yelling or anything weird. Those two must be sleeping this hour.

I went down and heard something outside. A small framed window showed their backyard. It was a mess here. There were dead plants, rice grains, and white sacks littered everywhere.

Surprisingly, there stood James Lee and Uncle Jobert who were training this early. They fought with each other, using physical attacks. I'm curious to see their magic.

Uncle Jobs threw a kick to his son's head. Which James dodged by inches away. The ninja made clones of himself and surrounded the man. They all carried their kunai.

 _woah I don't remember being in the naruto world because they fight like ninjas not mages._

Uncle Jobert did a fighting stance with his arms ready to strike. He managed to take every single clone out. The kid stood infront of him, panting.

"That's enough. Go and take a break, you did well." he said to him and turned to my direction.

"Minako." he would look so epic if he said my name right.

"Its Hanako."

"I'm sorry.. Now what am I forgetting again.." He scratched his chin.

"Oh right!" he called his son.

The ninja looked blankly at his father.

"Do fifty push-ups and have a five minute break after."

My eyes widened at their training procedure. It sounded like torture to me. And dangerous..

I like it.

"Uncle Jobs." I said calling his attention.

"Hm?"

"Take me as your student, sir."

He thought about it for awhile, his fingers pressing his chin. He made a "hmmm" sound while thinking.

I waited patiently for his reply.

Unknown to me, James was listening to our conversation and was doing push-ups near us. The man finally answered-

"Sorry kid. But it's a no."

"But why?"

"My training is too extreme for someone your age. You can't keep up with us."

I can't believe what i'm hearing here. I was being underestimated by this man.

"However, i'll give you a chance." He held up four fingers. "In two days, both of you will fight each other, if you can hit my son three times. Then i'll consider your request."

"Deal. I'll even beat him if you want me to!"

"That's nice. I'll believe it when I see it."


	7. C6: Training

C6: Training

After the conversation with the grown man, I started training all by myself. The ninja and his dad went inside to do their own thing.

The big place had a lot of wooden targets around the area, they were nailed on a tree or a wall. There were some ninja shurikens litterred everywhere.

I carefully went to a wooden board that was nailed to a tree. It had a few marks or scratches in it, which was good enough for me.

I stood at a far distance from the tree and slipped a square white paper to my fingers.

"Paper Shuriken." I said quietly as the paper turned into one.

I looked at the target and threw it as hard as I can.

The paper went fast, it made a stabbing sound after I let go of the thin object, I went closer to see the results.

The sharp object landed a few inches away from the center, far right to the middle.

 _'I'm getting rusty.'_

In my past life, I had the talent in archery for our school's varsity. Long story short, I won first place in every competition there is, and it gave me some recognition in our city.

Anyway, that doesn't matter right now.

I held another paper shuriken and adjusted my aim. I threw it effortlessly-

and it hit the dead center.

"Hm.. not bad." an impressed voice surprised me. I threw a punch at that person.

Turns out, the person was Mr. Lee. He stopped my fist from making contact to himself.

"I'm sorry, sir!" I bowed, and apologized for my action.

"That's fine. Hanako." he paused and continued. "Can you hit it with multiple shurikens?"

"Uhm.. i'll try."

I nodded and casted for more paper, it floated in front of me as I took them.

I made three to four paper shurikens and aimed it at the center. I threw them simultaneously.

Only one hit the center, while the others were far from the middle.

"You're pretty good at this. Who taught you, kid?"

"Thank you sir. And it was my otou-san. " I lied as I answered his question. Something hurt inside of me when I mentioned his name.

"I see. So.. you're using paper magic? If I were you, i'll practice my punches after. No offence kid but that punch you gave was weak."

"Uhm.. yes sir." I said awkwardly

He waved his hand dismissively.

(5 hours later..)

James Lee's Pov:

I sat at the soft grass, with my legs crossed. Sweat rolled down my forehead, as I completed another set of push-ups.

 _' I should take a break.'_ glancing at the short girl who has been training for hours.

That klutz has been training for a while now. She hasn't died of the exhaustion yet.

That's a surprise.

After I thought about that, she collapsed on the floor.

 _" I spoke too soon."_ a sweat drop appeared on my head.

I sent a clone after her.

I fell down on the grass with my back looking up at the blue sky. Being a cloud must feel nice, they just go with the wind.

(a day later..)

 **Hanako's Pov:**

I opened my eyes slowly and I was lying down on the couch. My body hurts like hell.

There were small bruises on my arms, my feet was aching at the kicks I give that stupid dummy.

Uncle Jobert saw me awake. He was holding a paper bomb in his hand for some reason.

"Oh you're awake." this guy keeps mentioning the obvious. "Don't move, i'll find the doctor." he disappeared into the other room.

I got bored of waiting and stubbornly tried getting up instead.

"Don't get up yet." an unfamiliar voice told me. Another bald headed man with glasses ordered me to stop.

I made a paper shuriken out of thin air and aimed at the stranger in front of me.

"What are you trying to do, you brat?"

 **"Eliminate."** I imitated Akame's catchprase before ending her weak targets.

(10 minutes later...)

"Ninja, you better get off me this instant!" I screeched childishly at the kid sitting on my back.

It wasn't my fault that I didn't know about the doctor. I glared at the boy who tackled me before I tried ending the suspicious guy's life.

"What were you thinking?" the ninja said with a cool voice.

"You could have told me sooner, you know? Also, get off me! You're really heavy for a thin person." I shouted back at him.

Thankfully, he got off my back and I struggled to get up.

He offered a hand to help me but I grabbed his hand hard, pulling him down with me as I stood up.

He deserved that!

I pull my tongue out like a kid and teased him.

"Why you?!"

I ran for my life when he stood up, this is not good. Who knew the ninja had a short temper? I went up the stairs as I threw paper cranes at him.

"Come back here, you midget." his voice had a hint of annoyance and anger. I assumed he was downstairs looking for me.

I hid inside a random person's room. It had a messy bed with someone sleeping on it. He was snoring loudly and drooling.

And that person was-

Uncle Jobert.

I decided to leave the room before he wakes up. Just when I was about to leave, something caught my eye on the table.

I stuffed it in my small bag. This would help in fighting the ninja.

~

 _Sorry for the long wait! I didn't know this chapter was already published. And Idk how to unpublish it from being public so I just added some more scenes to chapter 6. lol_

 _The fanfiction might go hiatus next month for personal reasons. coughschoolcough_

 _Anyway, shoutout to:_

 _ **123animelover321** for the first review. Her original name is Hanako, but I keep typing it to hinako (I'm forgetful with names lol) I fixed the problem in the early chapters. Thank you for telling me this!_

 _Dont forget to leave a favorite or any review. This will really help me as a newbie author._

 _~byeeee_


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE -- update

Okok.. I may have abandoned this for four or more months.. Cuz of school. BUT. I'll try to edit some scenes to make this fanfic better. In short terms, I'll either put this in hiatus foreverr or edit the scenes individually. I'm not contented with the messy pacing here. Eh also, plz let me know what you recommend me to do cuz i'm indecisive.

Either way, this story is on hold. For now.

((IF you want to know the longer version of this story, then go to _wattpad_ or _quotev_ and search: Paper Flower for better quality lol))

THANK You for taking the time to read this whole chapter. Hope you stick 'til the end of this book XD which would probably be more than **30 chapters**. I hope I still have a good eyesight by then.

-Panda


End file.
